Conventional sample analyzers are known which are provided with aspirating device that includes an aspirating tube for aspirating a sample from a container that contains the sample (blood collection tube). Various types of containers which have different internal diameters, external diameters, and lengths are used as containers in such sample analyzers. Since the containers (blood collection tubes) used in individual hospitals differ, testing laboratories that analyze samples received from many hospitals must be capable of handling these various types of containers.
However, when the containers have different shapes, it becomes necessary to manage the depth to which the aspirating tube is inserted when aspirating samples from the containers since the position of the bottom of the container and the cross section area of the surface level will differ. Sample analyzers have been proposed which are configured to handle containers (blood sample collection tubes) of various shapes (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-264340 and H6-94729, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,215).
In the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No 2001-264340, a barcode reader reads the information identifying the type of container from a barcode adhered to the container, and changes the insertion depth of the aspirating tube in accordance with the type of container.
In the sample analyzer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,215, a container shape discriminating unit identifies the shape of the container, and the sample material is pipetted by a pipetting mechanism selected in accordance with the shape of the sample container. This container shape discriminating unit includes a plurality of light emitting diode arrays arranged at different heights, and an a plurality of photodiode arrays arranged at different heights. The height and width of a container are detected from the time and height the optical path is blocked by the container transported at a constant speed between the light emitting diodes and photodiodes.
The sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-94729, has a plurality of types of containers of different heights arranged in a starting yard (initial position), and a container shape discriminating unit detects the height of the containers disposed in the starting yard. Identifying information (in a barcode) attached to the sample container is read according to the type of sample container which is recognized by height, and the respective sample containers are allocated to a plurality of sample analyzers. This container shape discriminating unit identifies the type of container by the height at which the container gripped by a transporting robot that holds the container at the starting yard.
However, in the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-264340, since the information identifying the type of container is not normally included in the barcode adhered to the container at each of the hospitals that collect samples, a barcode that includes information identifying the type of container must be adhered at the testing laboratory. This replacing and re-adhering of the barcode therefore reduces testing efficiency.
In the sample analyzer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,215, the structure of the analyzer is complicated due to the provision of the container shape discriminating unit that includes a plurality of light emitting diode arrays arranged at different heights, and an a plurality of photodiode arrays arranged at different heights.
In the sample analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-94729, the structure of the analyzer is complicated due to the provision of a container shape discriminating unit configured to detect the type of container by the height at which a transporting robot grips the container disposed in the starting yard.